Little Miko
by Bajo la lluvia y estrellas
Summary: Kikyo gets to be human again, but the downside is that she lost her voice. InuKik
1. The Deal

Kikyo reminds alot of the 'Little Mermaid'. So I decided to make a fic about it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kikyo sat on a rock, she was tired of being dead, of being in hell. Too much pain, too much sorrow. She sadly looked at the ground.

Inuyasha . . . she needed to be by his side, she felt so sad and lonely.

"Priestessssss . . ." Two sinister voices said.

Kikyo turned around and found herself looking at two black floating snakes. It's yellow eyes, so evil, looking straight at her.

"You two . . ." she stood up and backed away.

"Yesss, priestesssss. We are the witch's helperssss." They both said as they rubbed their heads on her cheeks. "Such a beautiful priestesssss. You are ssspecial, you know thaaaat?"

"How is that?" Kikyo pushed their heads off her cheeks.

"You are a priestesss, you don't belong here . . .sssecond . . . you have amazing powerssss, but they are locked . . .deep within you. The powersss you had when you were alive. . . . Your beauty matches no one'sssss. Your voice, so beautiful and delicate. We know what you want." They slithered in and out of Kikyo's hair.

"How would you know?" Kikyo sat on the rock once again.

The two snakes floated in front of her. "The half demon," one said.

"Yesssss, the half demon . . " the other one repeated.

"The one you love." The other said.

"The one your heart desires."

"How did you know?" Kikyo looked at them worriedly.

"Ohhhh . . . the witch knows everything." They smirked. "You can be together with him."

"Yess, it's posssssible."

"Yess, yesss, it isss!!" The other unnecessarily added.

"Please! Tell me how!" Kikyo pleaded.

"You mussst visssit the witch. Hsssss." They both said in unison.

"The witch? Please take me there!" Kikyo told them

"As you wish, priessstesss," They lead her to the witches cave.

* * *

"Ssssee that priessstess??"

Kikyo looked at the cave it looked black from the outside, but you can see colors of light coming from inside.

They went in. Voices echoed from the white orbs surrounding them.

"Oh! you brought the priestess!" The witch clasped her hands together. I am delighted to meet you!" She smiled, a sly smile. "I heard your story and immediately thought . . . the poor girl needs to help. And what was I to do in a situation like that? Help! Of course! "

"What you're saying is that you can help me?" Kikyo smiled, full of hope.

"Yes, but help has a price. Nothing is ever free, you know?"

"Oh, but I don't have any- "

The witch put her hand on her mouth, "Shhh, shh, shhh, money is not what I ask for." Her hand went back to the side of her hip. "I'll name the price when I finish explaining.

"Explaining?" Kikyo asked.

"Oh it's not that hard, looking at that beauty you possess. You have to kiss him before sunset on the seventh day."

Kikyo smiled, "I'll try my best to do it by then."

"You best should. If you fail to kiss him on the seventh day, you will belong to me. If you do succeed, you will stay with him forever, both of you immortal."

Kikyo took a deep breath, "I'll do this."

"Alright then, now all you need to do is give me your voice."

"My voice? How am I supposed to-"

"Oh deary, like I said before, You are the most beautiful person I have laid eyes on. It will be easy to achieve it." The witch twirled Kikyo's hair in her finger.

"If you say it'll be easy . . . then I'll trust you. You are the one giving me this opportunity."

"Just sign here." The witch snapped her fingers and a golden scroll and pen appeared.

Kikyo scanned the words on the scroll and put her signature on it.

The witch laughed and threw her hands up in the air and started to mumble some words in a foreign language. Red wind surrounded Kikyo. "Now sing."

Kikyo did as instructed.

* * *

How was that? Would you like me to write more. If so I need 5 or more reviews. Heehee. Kikyo isn't that serious because. Well, let me tell you the reason she's all hateful when she comes from the dead . . . The witch(The one from Inuyasha, I forgot her name) brought back from the dead, she made Kikyo only have one emotion: hate.


	2. Hi Kagome

Kikyo coughed out some water. She rubbed her eyes to get a clear view. She smiled and thought, _I'm finally here. _She stood up, but stood up too fast and fell back down. She tried again and grabbed onto a tree before she fell again. Soon she began walking without falling, she felt weak at that moment.

"Kikyo?" Someone from behind asked.

Kikyo quickly turned around. She could of sworn her brain flipped up side down from the ache she received. But that didn't matter at that moment. She ran to him and fell into his arms.

"Kikyo, what's going on? What happened? How did you come here?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo hugged him, not knowing how to answer.

Inuyasha pulled her off. "I asked you, what's going on here?"

Kikyo opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She patted her neck and shook her head. A sad look came upon her face.

"What's wrong with your voice? Don't tell me you lost it . . ."

Kikyo shook her head. She extended her hand toward him.

Inuyasha rejected it. "You tried kill me, why would I help you?"

Kikyo shook her her head and gave him a pleading look.

"You're dripping wet," Inuyasha said.

Kikyo looked down, her simple black dress reached mid thigh and it was soaking wet along with her hair." She soon felt dizzy and fell forward. Luckily Inuyasha caught her before she fell.

* * *

Kikyo woke up with a huge headache.

She opened her eyes. Inuyasha's forehead was on her's.

"What were you doing in water? You have to take off your clothes before your bathe, dumb ass."

Just then Kagome walked in. "Hey Inuyasha, look at what I-" She stopped mid sentence. At the sight of seeing Inuyasha so close with someone she doesn't know, she shouted, "SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The instant ramen noodles fell onto the floor.

Kikyo shut her eyes tightly as she felt Inuyasha fall on her. Too bad he didn't crash into her lips, she thought.

"I'm sorry, are you hurt?" Kagome asked as she ran toward Kikyo. She stopped and gasped, "Your face!!!! You, you, you look alot like me."

Inuyasha helped Kikyo up.

"Kikyo, this is Kagome and Kagome, this is Kikyo," Inuyasha introduced them, weakly.

Kagome immediatly tried to slap her. Kikyo grabbed her hand before she got to. "You!" Kagome said. "You killed him and you dare be-be with him?!?!?!"

Kikyo blinked. Kaede came in.

"O-onee san," Kaede managed to cough out.

Kikyo quickly turned around, looking confused.

"It's me, Kaede." Kaede got closer. "Sister, don't you remember me?"

Kikyo looked at her eyepatch, _she was never able to cure it. _She hugged her sister and gave her an apologetic look. She grabbed Kaede's hand and dragged over to where Inuyasha was and pointed at the rosary then at Kagome.

"Ah, the rosary. Well,you see sister, Inuyasha was attacking Kagome so I put on-"

Kaede didn't have to say anymore.

Kikyo was already infuriated. Not with Kaede, but with Kagome. _Damn, I can't take it off of him, I have no voice._

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance

Kikyo looked over at Kagome and pointed at Inuyasha and did the X sign with her arms.

"What?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nervously looked at the two women. There was nothing he could think of to say in a time like this.

"I believe she's trying to say not to use the spell word anymore."

Kagome gave her a confused look, "You _can _speak, can't you? Don't play dumb."

"Sister, did you lose your voice?" Kaede asked.

Kikyo looked at the ground and nodded.

"Mute? You deserve it for betraying Inuyasha," Kagome's face got even more red with anger.

"Kagome, you don't say those kind of things." Inuyasha blushed.

Kikyo mouthed the words 'How?' _He was the one who almost sliced me in half!!! Yet I don't believe it was him!!!!! _These thoughts ran through her head during Kagome's babbling.

Kikyo shook her head and just pointed at Inuyasha and made the X sign with her arms.

"You have no right telling me what to do!" Kagome shouted. "SIT!SIT!SIT!SITS!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kikyo covered her mouth with her hand and ran over to Inuyasha.

Kaede sweat dropped in the background.

Mouthed the words gomen(A/N: Sorry) to Inuyasha over and over again.

"D-don't worry about it." Inuyasha picked himself up. She bowed her head to him. "There's no need for sorry's, Kikyo," Inuyasha lifted up her chin. "So there's no need to bow."

"Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome shouted again. "Why are you being nice to her after what she's done to you!?"

"Kagome . . ." Inuyasha said in a deadly low voice. He stood up from the hole in the ground. "Quit telling me what to do!!!!!!!"

Kagome stepped back and fought back the tears that threatened to fall down onto her cheeks. "Y-Your're such an idiot!!!!" She turned around and ran to the well.

"Inuyasha . . ." Kaede began.

"I'm not going to run after her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It's not that . . ." Kaede said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said in a questionable manner.

"Fix the hole you made, boy."

* * *

I thought I mentioned before that this was based on the 'Little Mermaid'. I guess not. I'll tell you now, I did get this idea from the Little Mermaid. Look at the title. Lol Please read and review.


	3. Stare

* * *

Kikyo sat on the futon and looked around the room again, nothing much has changed. She felt embarrassed after the incident with Kagome. Her mouth made a thin line across her mouth. Now . . . how was she going to win Inuyasha back? That girl clearly had him tied to her waist. The miko adjusted her position so that her chin lay comfortably on the palm of her hand.

Inuyasha looked at her from across the room, she seemed so deep in thought. The way her mouth curved, very slightly, from disappointment. _Cute. _Inuyasha shook his head, no, no, he mustn't think that way. Her eyes gazed at the floor board, like an innocent child's confused expression. She looked like a kid. She then shut her eyes, making U looking lines. Inuyasha cracked a smile. She _did _look cute.

Kikyo looked up from the floor to see Inuyasha's smile. Her heart accelerated, she quickly looked away, shyness overcame her. From the corner of her eye, Inuyasha's grin grew even wider. Her heart seemed to speed up. She felt her face get hot.

Kaede came in with more herbs for Kikyo's head. A nerve popped out from her temple. "What kind of handy work is this?" She looked over at Inuyasha's 'fixed' hole.

"What do you mean 'What kind of handy work'?" Inuyasha spat. "This happens to be one of my best works."

"Fix it." Kaede turned back around, "I'm sorry, sister. I must of forgotten the water."

Kikyo smiled and almost walked outside until Kaede signaled her to stop. "No, sister, I will get the water myself. Sit back down."

Kikyo did as told.

Inuyasha got back onto fixing the floor, mumbling a string of profanities.

Kikyo sweat dropped. She felt nervous again, all alone with _him. _

In about a few minutes, the hanyou was done. This time, the floor was much better looking. "Damn hag . . ." He mumbled under his breath. His mind went back to the beautiful priestess. He looked back at her, she smiled. She's been doing that alot lately.

Kikyo went back to gazing absent mindedly at the ceiling.

Inuyasha stood up and didn't bother to dust off his hakama. He peered over at the woman's childish expression. The same woman who killed him. How ironic. Childish yet murderous.

Inuyasha shivered. She didn't kill him, he knew she didn't. Even if she did, he would still loved her.

Kagome.

Kagome flashed into his mind. Then Kikyo's innocent smile flooded his head. She beat Kagome. Anyday. His mind snapped back to reality, wondering why she hasn't spoken in a while . . . oh yeah, she was mute. He frowned, her voice is what he's been longing to hear. The replays of her conversations in his head weren't enough anymore. He wanted to hear her voice for real now.

Kagome's voice wasn't at all like her's. He had been trying to find Kikyo in her, but there was nothing. Kagome's voice is more high pitched and even more childish.

Kikyo tugged his haori. Inuyasha flinched, only slightly. He hadn't felt her presence. Inuyasha stared at her quietly for a second before opening his mouth. "What the hell do _you _want?" He didn't mean it to come out that way, honestly. The boy couldn't help it. He didn't know why he did it.

Kikyo cringed, she took a step back.

"I-I'm sor- . . .Umm . . . did you wanna go outside?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo beamed. She nodded.

"Let's go then. We can't be stuck here all the time."

Kikyo fought the urge to hold his hand, she knew he wouldn't like it. Or at least she thought she knew. She tagged along.

People murmured in the crowd. There were couples holding on to their child's hand. Mother's scolding, father's carrying their offspring on their shoulders. So many actions occurring. There were numerous people today.

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo by the hand, "I don't want your stupid ass to get lost."

Kikyo held on to it, feeling as if she were going to float away.

Inuyasha noticed she was still wearing the small black dress he found her in. It was dry now. She didn't look bad in it at all. On the contrary . . .he shook his head. He didn't want to think about her anymore. He chuckled to himself, that's impossible.

Kikyo skipped along his side, swinging his arm. Inuyasha didn't argue. Heh, silly girl.

Inuyasha noticed men staring at her awkwardly. He growled inwardly. Kikyo payed no mind to the men staring. She kept taking cheerful steps forward. Inuyasha snatched her waist. Gluing her to him. Kikyo's cheeks got rosy. Her heart jumped for joy. _Does he still love me?_

Inuyasha quickly let go.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome pushed through the crowd. "Inuyasha!" She finally reached him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I shouldn't of 'sat' you like that."

Inuyasha looked at her, surprised. He couldn't find the correct words to say.

Kagome turned to Kikyo. "I guess we got on a bad start . . . hehehe." She held out her hand. "I'm sorry about almost slapping you." Kikyo shook her hand. "I was thinking everything I've said over." Kikyo narrowed her eyes, slightly. Kagome's eyes didn't seem to agree with what she was saying. Nonetheless, Kikyo smiled.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's haori, "Come on, let's go have some fun. We need a rest from jewel shard searching."

"Yeah, yeah,"Inuyasha let her lead him.

Kikyo followed shortly behind the two. The day wasn't as fun anymore.

* * *

Hehe, Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've updated 'Goddess' too! So check it out if you wanna. ;) I can't wait to hear from you, my readers. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, though it was quite short. u.u; I don't think I'll update 'You, me and the baby' any time soon. Maybe in October, since that's our next fair day. Ya know, since I'm writing about the Texas fair. It'll motivate me more. You know what will motivate me even more? Reviews!!!!! So review people!!! I can't wait to hear from you!!!


End file.
